User blog:ZERO N7/ONYX (Fan Book By ZERO N7) chapter 1
Ok everybody like I have been saying I am going to start posting chapters of my fan book on the sight every Monday and Thursday. The book takes a 3rd person Omniscent view following my RDR multiplayer career but in a more realistic point of view. This chapter talks about my first time getting on Multiplayer and Chapter 2 talks about me meeting my friends Chris and Wolf. ONYX Chapter 1: Genesis It was a usual day in Armadillo and a young station worker named Paul Vakarian (Not my real last name) had just gotten off of a hard day's work schedule lasting almost 12 hours in the blazing desert sun. Paul had always heard stories ever since he was a young child about gunslingers roaming the west and taking whatever they want at whatever the cost. He had aspired to become an outlaw for three years, or ever since he was 13. The only thing Paul had to go back to after a long day of work was his lonely home where only his dog, Momma, a female black lab, and silence and loneliness awaited him. Paul had been an orphan for 12 years ever since his parents were killed by a band of treasure hunters when out prospecting for gold. One day when walking home he heard a woman screaming in the back alley. Paul looked around the corner to see what it was and he saw an enraged man about to cut a prostitutes throat. Paul had always heard from the town's preacher that you were supposed to help people in need and so Paul ran to the blacksmith's store and grabbed a hammer of the anvil and went behind the man and hit him once in the temple to get him off the woman. The man, dazed and confused suffering a minor concussion at this point got up and tried to stab Paul in the stomach. Paul swung his hammer and hit the man in the head and began bashing his skull in, while in a violent rage Paul was screaming and cussing at the dying man so loud that Marshal Leigh Johnson had arrested him. "What in the hell were you thinking, boy?" Marshal Johnson had asked him in utter disgust of the deed he had done. "That rat bastard was gonna kill me, and he would have killed her too if I hadn't come along!" Paul said explaining his reasoning for this action. "What ever your reasons, I'm going to have to keep you here until some one can verify this." Johnson replied trying to calm the enraged 16 year old. Paul was well known throughout Armadillo for being a very hard worker and a very kind and courteous person, people often gossiped about him though, due to the loss of his parents. There Paul sat in the Armadillo Jail while many of the townsfolk came in and protested this to Marshal Johnson, he required solid evidence of Paul's innocence before he was to be released. Two weeks went on and Paul had begun to lose hope of ever getting out... END OF CHAPTER 1 Category:Blog posts